


Salvage!?

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Ukai Keishin x reader. Character request by bleachfanficfanatic here on AO3. Thank you! Hope you like it!Who knew the beloved coach was such a sap?





	Salvage!?

One searingly hot August evening, just as it starts to cool off for the night, you pay a certain blond a visit at his shop. Armed with your favorite perfume, lipstick, and a party dress like no other, you waltz into the shop.

“Welco-”

You smile at Keishin’s shock. It's a good shock, of course, and you're pleased with his getup. He wears a rented tuxedo, and wears it darn well. Brown eyes drink in the sight before him.

Silver satin high heels adorn your feet, and a full skirt brushes the tops of them with every movement you make. Rhinestones glitter over the arcs of the sweetheart neckline, and sparkling tulle flows down the skirt in graceful drapes. You wear a silver locket gifted to you by your date on your neck, and boast an elaborate headband beaded with tiny freshwater pearls.

“Crap,” is the man's ineloquent response, but you laugh and step over to him, feeling like a million bucks.

“You look fantastic yourself,” you say, winking and holding your hands out to him, “Ready to go?”

“I just wanna look at you…” he murmurs, taking your hands and kissing them softly.

“Oh, come on now,” you scoff, feeling your cheeks warm. You're pleased and flattered and excited to go out and dance with Keishin.

“You smell good,” he breathes, biting down a grin as he takes in a long whiff of your perfume.

“You do, too,” you say, “Come on, let's go. Lock up quickly or we'll be late.”

“Yes, yes, my dear.”

You prance over to the door, jittery and eager to get out of here. Finally, he offers you his arm and you place your hand on it.

Frankly, the dinner and dance held for the volleyball teams of the region ends up being kind of boring. The food is mediocre. The music is...dull. The place is full of stuttering tweens and self-involved teenagers that can't seem to talk about anything but their latest volleyball trick.

When you leave, Keishin and you both breathe a sigh of relief.

“Hey, baby,” he says, an arm draped around your shoulders, “We could go see a movie. I know a theater that plays late.”

“We can sure try,” you say, willing to salvage the evening. After all, this dress was hard to find and it's improbable that you'll wear it again. “What a flop.”

“Not what we were expecting.”

“Hm.” You slide your arm behind him, your hip bumping his with every step. “Next time, we're gonna go to a dance that has adults and is held at...I dunno. Held by some rich politician or something. So it's like those formal parties in spy movies.”

“That's a good idea,” says Keishin, “Do you know any rich politicians?”

“See, that's the thing. We'd be spies. We'd sneak in,” you explain, “By stealing fake IDs and pretending to be Bavarian.”

“That actually sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Doesn't it?” You laugh brightly and look up at him. “I really like you.”

“Eh!? W-where'd that come from?” Keishin offers a nervous chuckle and you can see the blush on his face.

“Just inspired,” you answer, coming to a stop beneath a street lamp, “And feeling romantic.”

“You'd better stop before I resort to kissing you.”

“Oh? Well, if that's how you're gonna be…” You grin and slide your arms behind his neck. “I absolutely adore you. Even if this date was crummy, you made every moment worth it.”

“You asked for it.”

Warm lips cover yours and you sigh with contentment, sucking softly on his upper lip as he nips at your lower one. He pulls away soon after and you hum in approval.

“Keishin, baby, I think I love you.”

The kiss that follows is almost searing in its passion, and you purr against him, satisfied and not, all at once. His tongue curls around yours and gives a gentle tug, and he breaks away again, leaving you breathless.

“Do you love me?”

Keishin smiles and kisses your forehead.

“More with every passing day,” he whispers, “More with every kiss, every date, every compliment and argument and misunderstanding. I'm crazy about you, (f/n). I think about you constantly; always wish we were together. If that isn't love...I don't know what is…”

“Hopeless romantic…” you whisper, and a happy tear rolls down your cheek. Never before has anyone been such a sap about you. You never realized how much you would enjoy it, either. “Keishin?”

“Hm?” The man absently presses kisses to your soft mouth, quietly enjoying the closeness of the evening.

“Keishin,” you pause to shiver as his tongue flicks into your mouth, “K-Keishin, you're covered in lipstick and I don't have a tissue.”

“That's okay,” he replies, “Nothing better to a guy than being claimed by a woman.”


End file.
